The Eyes Have It
by shoutitfromthehills
Summary: Dick goes to visit the mansion, Bruce is a jackass, Jason is sad.


**Title:** The Eyes Have It**  
><strong>**Author:** Shoutitfromthehills Tumblr  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Batman/DC Comics  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Dick Grayson, Jason Todd  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~800  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Dick goes to visit the mansion, Bruce is a jackass, Jason is sad.  
><strong>AN:** This fic was written as a fic/art trade with Tumblr user bray-inque.

* * *

><p>Dick never really looks forward to going back to the mansion. Ever since he left for Bludhaven, visits home don't really appeal to him. He can try and blame it on the kid, Jason, who seems to be half in love with him, but the real reason he hated it was Bruce. He couldn't still be mad at Jason for taking his place, which had happened years ago. He loved the little hoodlum. No, Dick dreaded returning to Gotham because of Bruce. Things hadn't been the same between them since Dick had retired and left for Bludhaven. If anything, Jason was the only reason Dick kept coming back. That and Alfie's sandwiches.<p>

The mansion was eerily quiet as Dick pulled his bike into the terrace. He could have used the cave entrance, but that was only for emergencies, and besides, Dick still didn't feel comfortable in the cave with Bruce anymore, and he wasn't willing to risk his company if he didn't have to. He still had his old key, and let himself into the mansion quietly, not wanting to bother Alfie if he didn't have to.

The quiet from outside was not duplicated within the mansion itself, however. Loud classic rock echoed from upstairs, and Dick knew that you only blasted music that loud if you got in a fight and were covering up how angry you still were. Dick had been at that place more than once in the last few months in the mansion.

Easing open the door, Dick was greeted with an explosion of Skynyrd, and saw Jason lying on the bed, his face pressed into the pillow. Quietly walking over to the stereo, he turned the volume down so it wasn't at an ear-throbbing level.

Jason didn't move from his position of angst. He probably still thought it Bruce trying to make up. But Bruce didn't do makeups; he would let Jason stew in his anger. Dick knew.

He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, and slowly rubbed Jay's back. The kid didn't need to be infantilized, he just needed someone to be there and listen. An eye, red and slightly wet, appeared from the pillow, but Jason just pushed his face back into the pillow.

"Go away."

"What happened?" Dick was still rubbing Jason's back.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Now go away."

"You know you can tell me." Small circles.

"Nothing. Bruce is dumb."

"That I can't argue. What did he do?" He paused, smiling at the small hiss of protest.

"He doesn't understand anything. He tells me that I'm being too hard, too harsh, but he doesn't see that the men out there are trying to kill us!" Jason, still talking into the pillow, balled up part of the bed's comforter in his fist.

"I can see why that would make you angry. But what did Bruce actually say to make you so angry?" Dick couldn't say he disagreed with Bruce on how Jason acted, but that wasn't what he needed to hear right now.

"He said that maybe I needed a few days off to cool down. But I don't need to cool down. I need to be out there. I'm Robin.

_Actually, I'm Robin._ Dick didn't say anything. If Jason still needed to talk, he would.

So they stayed there for the next few minutes, Jason pressed into the pillow, Dick aimlessly rubbing Jason's back.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Jay."

"I'm not tired."

"Good." Dick pulled away, getting up off of the bed. Jason scrambled up and looked at Dick as if he had betrayed him.

"Where are you going?" His eyes. He could win over the Joker with them.

"I was just going to-"

The eyes.

He walked over and pulled the kid off the bed. Geez, the twerps almost as tall as him now. He hasn't been hugged enough. He knew because Jason still had that moment of tenseness before he relaxed into the hug. This time Dick had to break it off, and those times were few and far between.

"I really should be going to see Bruce-"

How Bruce could yell at Jason when he had those eyes, Dick had no idea. Dick pulled him in again, and leaning down, kissed him softly. Because, really, what couldn't be solved with a kiss from Richie Grayson, Bachelor Extraordinaire?

"Don't let him get you down, Jay. He'll come around."

Jason looked up at him before walking over to his stereo and turning the Skynyrd album back on. A jump onto his bed and it looked like Dick's visit hadn't made much of a difference.

"You know my apartment's open anytime right?" Dick said as he shut the door behind him.

He could have almost imagined that he heard a muffled "Thank you" before closing the door.


End file.
